The SuperWhoLock Files
by thedemonkingawakes
Summary: The world needs saving, AGAIN, but this time the Avengers aren't alone. They're teaming up with The Doctor and his companions, along with hunters, FBI agents, detectives, wizards, and a few other friends. Crossover between The Avengers, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Supernatural, The X-Files, and a few others. Mild pairings. Contains Captain Jack Harkness.
1. Winchesters

**This is set about two weeks after the events of The Girl with The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo.**

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester walked into the diner on the outskirts of Kenosha, Wisconsin. Sam sat down in a corner booth while Dean walked up to the counter to order food.

"Hi. Can I get a burger, two beers, and a salad? And a slice of pie too." Dean said, glancing at the menu.

"Sorry, we're out of pie. The rest of your order will be up in minute." The waitress replied.

* * *

Dean slid into the booth across from Sam.

"Dude, how can you live on rabbit food?" Dean asked as he passed Sam his salad.

Sam ignored Dean's question and took a bite of salad.

"Find anything?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. There have been unconfirmed reports of grayish blue monsters in New York No one's been hurt, but people are starting to panic. No one has seen the Avengers, with the exception of Tony Stark, since the battle of New York almost a year ago."

"Why does it matter that no one has seen the Avengers for a while?"

"They defended New York against aliens last year. People rely on them for protection against monsters." Sam replied.

"Well, let's go then."

"What about the government? Won't they be looking into it?" Sam asked.

"Since when does the government look into monster sightings?" Dean countered.

"Monsters have never been sighted on this scale before, especially not in a major city like New York."

"Nah Sammy, the government won't look into it unless the sightings can be confirmed. And even if they do look into it, they wouldn't know what to do about the monsters."

Dean and Sam stood up and left the diner. They slid into the Impala and Dean popped in 'Heat of the Moment', which Sam quickly changed. 'All Out of Love' came on as they settled in for the long drive to New York, with Dean silently singing along to the music.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter of what will be a gigantic mega crossover thing. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. X-Files

**I was going to upload this on Friday, but I decided to upload it today so I will stop making changes to it. **

**I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed or followed this story. It may sound like it will be really confusing, but hopefully it will make some sense by the time I have five chapters uploaded. **

**The X-Files characters are sometime in season one. (I kinda just pretended that the X-Files took place in the 2000's instead of the 90's)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files and all that stuff.**

* * *

"Scully, look at this." Mulder said, passing over a newspaper before starting to dig through a bunch of files, apparently looking for something. "Mulder, it's an article about reported 'monster' sightings in New York. That's not our division. We deal with cases involving unexplained phenomena, not reported monster sightings."

"Read the description of the monsters." Mulder said, still digging through stacks of files.

"There have been reports of grayish blue monsters spotted in New York."

"Sound familiar?" Mulder asked.

"No, should it?" Scully replied.

"In Norse mythology, there are creatures who match that description perfectly."

"So, you want make a case out of this because of a book of Norse mythology." Scully said.

"Yes, and I already got the case assigned to us." Mulder replied.

Mulder then walked out, followed by Scully. They got the car they had been assigned and started the drive to New York, passing an old Chevy Impala as they got on the highway.

* * *

**Sorry it's a really short chapter. They will probably get longer once there are more characters introduced. And I can promise the next two chapters will be really long.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me through a review or a PM. I will do my best to answer them or explain why I can't without major spoilers.**

**I try to read it over for spelling and grammar errors, but if I missed any, let me know and I will correct them. **

**Please, Please, Please Review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or added this story to their favorites. It means a lot to me. I know that the last chapter was really short but this is the longest chapter yet, so hopefully it makes up for it. Now for the confusing part; This is set at different parts of the show for different characters.**

**Captain Jack Harkness: After Journey's End. **

**River Song: Shortly after Day of the Moon**

**Martha Jones: After Journey's End. **

**Clara Oswald: After The Name of the Doctor**

**Hope I didn't confuse you. **

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness was hanging out in a bar on Earth that was often frequented by members of Star Fleet. He had just ordered another drink when a woman with frizzy, blond hair appeared in the middle of the crowded bar and made her way over to sit on the bar stool next to Jack.

"Hi." Captain Jack began, "I'm Captain Jack Harkness."

"River Song. You know the Doctor." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked.

"Spoilers." She said "I need your help. You have your vortex manipulator?" Jack answered. "Yeah, why -"

"I'm going to tell you to do something and I need you to do it quickly. I'll explain later, for now just trust me." River interrupted Jack.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because the Doctor needs our help. The world is in danger and the Doctor will need all of us to help him and a team of others save it. And because I'm a friend of the Doctor." River replied.

Jack contemplated this for a moment. "What do you need me to do?" River leaned over to Jack and whispered in his ear for several minutes.

"What should I tell them to get them to come?" Jack asked.

"Tell them that the world is in danger and the Doctor needs their help. They will come." With that, River hit a button on her vortex manipulator and vanished. Jack paid for his drink and spun a few dials on his vortex manipulator, before vanishing.

* * *

Jack appeared outside of a house in London. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. A woman with dark hair opened the door. She smiled and hugged Jack.

"Jack!" She stopped. "You're not here to chat, are you?"

"Sorry Martha, something's come up. The world is in danger and the Doctor needs our help."

"Alright, let me just leave a note for Mickey." Martha went inside and when she came back out, she had a black doctor's bag with her.

"We have to use my vortex manipulator to travel and gather a few more people. Just place your hand on it and we'll be off." Martha placed her hand on Jack's vortex manipulator and they disappeared.

* * *

River appeared inside a small bedroom in London. It contained a desk with a chair, a bed with a plain brown bedspread, and a bookshelf. She settled down on the bed to wait for the room's occupant to show up. A few minutes later, a girl with raven hair walked in. When she saw River sitting on her bed, she turned her desk chair around and sat down facing River.  
"I thought you were just a memory. How are you here?" Clara asked.  
"Spoilers." She paused. "Clara, the world is in danger and the Doctor needs our help." River said.  
"What do you need me to do?"  
"Just place your hand on my vortex manipulator. We need to pick up a couple more people, and then we are meeting up with another group in New York."  
With that, Clara crossed the room and placed her hand on River Song's vortex manipulator and they vanished.

* * *

**This is actually only the first half of a two part chapter. The other half should be uploaded Friday. **

**Feel free to give me any suggestions or constructive criticism you have. Also, Reviews are really nice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is for the rest of the story, because I always forget to put them in here. I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Now, to explain where this is on each characters timeline. **

**Amy and Rory: Shortly after The Power of Three, before Angels Take Manhattan**

**Donna: Set after the End of Time. This one takes a little explaining. So for the purposes of this story, when that little safety feature on Donna's memory wipe activated it erased all the memories she got from the Meta-Crisis. **

**Hope that makes sense, now on to the story. **

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness and Martha Jones appeared on a hill on the outskirts of London. They turned around and saw an old man with white hair watching them. The old man didn't look frightened or astonished, instead he looked happy.  
"Are you aliens?" Wilfred asked.  
"Nah. I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is Martha Jones. We're friends of the Doctor. We need Donna's help." Jack said quickly.  
Martha set her bag down on the hill and prepared to explain things to this man. Just then Donna walked onto the hill.  
"Captain Jack Harkness and Martha Jones, was it?"  
"It's actually Martha Smith now, a fact Jack is always ignoring."  
"Donna, you know these people? Wilfred asked.  
"Oh yeah, I meet them while I was traveling with the space boy." Donna replied  
"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." Jack said.  
Martha spoke before Donna could reply. "Stoppit Jack."  
"I was just saying hello" Jack whined.  
"We all know you're never just saying hello, Jack. Anyway, we are here for a very important reason." Martha said.  
"Right, Donna can you come with us. The world is in danger and the Doctor needs our help."  
Donna nodded. "Of course I'll come. The Doctor is my friend. Where are we going and how are we getting there?"  
"We are going to New York and we are going to use my vortex manipulator to get there. All you need to do is place your hand on it and we'll be off." Jack explained.  
Martha picked up her doctors bag, then she and Donna placed their hand on the vortex manipulator. Jack hit a button and they vanished.

* * *

River and Clara appeared outside of a house on Baker Street. It was a pale blue house near the end of the street with a red car in front of it. They rang the bell on the house and waited. As they waited, they heard gunshots from somewhere down the street. Clara looked around, alarmed but River just ignored them.  
"Don't worry about it, Clara. It's just the people who live down the street. This happens at least once a week." River said.  
The door opened and woman with fiery red hair greeted them.  
"Hello River." She said.  
"Hi Amy. This is Clara Oswald. We need you and Rory to come with us." River said.  
"Why?" Amy asked.  
" The world is in danger and the Doctor needs our help." River replied.  
"Rory come on, we're going on a trip!" Amy shouted into the house behind her. While they waited they heard more gunshots. Then a police car went up the street, slowly, almost lazily, heading in the direction of the gunshots.  
A minute later, Rory appeared behind Amy.  
"Good to see you again, River. Where are we going?" Rory asked.  
"Rory, this is Clara. We're going to New York. Everyone put your hands on my vortex manipulator and we'll be off." River said.  
Everyone placed their hands on River's vortex manipulator and they vanished, just as another gunshot was heard.

* * *

Jack, Martha, and Donna appeared in Central Park. They had just sat down on a park bench under a willow tree when River, Clara and the Ponds appeared a few feet away. Everyone walked over to one of the pavilions and sat down at a table so they could all hear. Martha tucked her bag under the table.  
Donna spoke up. "Will someone explain what the hell is going on here?"  
"River, I think that would be your cue." Jack said. He smiled. It would be good to finally get answers. Martha started absently drumming a four beat rhythm on the table. Donna frowned a little, realizing someone she had expected to be here was missing.  
"Why don't we go ahead and make introductions before I start explaining what's going on." River said.  
"Captain Jack Harkness."  
"Martha Smith."  
"Donna Noble."  
"Amy Pond."  
"Rory Williams."  
"Clara Oswald."  
"River Song."

Clara pulled out her phone to try and find out some information on everyone, while Amy and Rory smiled, having heard some of the names before.

"Now tell us what's going on." Martha said.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I am definitely open to suggestions, so feel free to PM or review if you have any. **

**It is a kinda slow chapter, but I have plenty of action planned soon, so just bear with me. **

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the favorites and the follows and the reviews. It means a lot to know that people are reading and enjoying this story. **

**Set after the Reichenbach Fall and a reunion. (about 3 months after a reunion (Sherlock was gone for a year and a half in this story))**

* * *

John turned the corner onto Baker Street and blinked. He thought there had been four people standing outside of that blue house.

"I must have been daydreaming." John muttered to himself.

Just then, a gunshot rang out from farther down the street. John sighed and continued down the street to 221B Baker Street. He opened the door and was greeted by Mrs. Hudson.

"Sherlock is shooting my walls again, John." She said, only partially mad.

"I'll deal with it. And I'll make sure he pays for it."

"Or at least Mycroft does." He said under his breath as he headed upstairs.

* * *

"Sherlock, why are you shooting the wall?" John asked. He had gotten used to Sherlock shooting the wall after the third time he did it.

"I was bored by waiting for you to come home."

"You're not using me in another one of your experiments!" John practically shouted.

"No, we are going to America for a case." Sherlock said calmly.

"Since when do you take cases in America?"

"This is a very intriguing case and the only one available at the moment that isn't boringly obvious."

"Fine, whatever, we'll go to America. Can Mycroft get us a flight?" John asked.

"Our flight is already booked. We leave tomorrow at 10:30am." Sherlock responded.

"I'll go pack."

John went to his room to pack and Sherlock went to the kitchen to conduct an experiment on one of John's jumpers.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. It was a little short, but there are plenty of long chapters coming. **

**Reviews are really nice. You get a free virtual cookie when you leave a review. **

**I am thinking about writing a story about John finding out about the "I Believe in Sherlock Holmes" stuff, so tell me what you think of that. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Dean arrived in New York City around 11pm. They quickly got a room in a dingy motel and settled in for the night.

"G'night Sam."

"Night Dean."

In the morning, Sam began researching the monster sightings.

"Hey Dean, take a look at this."

"What...?" Dean mumbled, still half asleep.

"There have been reported sightings of the monsters since about six months ago, but they are being spotted more and more often." Dean yawned. "Go get some coffee or something to wake you up." Sam said

They pulled up to the most recent place that the monsters had been reported at in the impala. Sam put on a pair of dark glasses, and then the two of them walked into JFK airport. At the security check, they both pulled out their badges.

"Hello, we're with the FBI. I'm Agent Kent and this is Agent Solo." Dean said.

Sam picked up. "We're here to look into the 'monster' sightings. We believe that they may be caused by something in the air that is causing people to have hallucinations."

"Go right ahead. And let us know if you need anything." The security guard said.

The Winchester brothers went inside and started looking around, searching for traces of the monsters.

About thirty minutes later, Mulder and Scully reached the security check.

"Agent Mulder." Mulder said, showing the guard his badge.

"Agent Dana Scully." Said agent showed her badge as well.

"We're here looking into the monster sightings" Mulder explained.

"How many agents does it take to look into 'monster' sightings?" The guard asked, laughing.

"Just the two of us." Scully said, frowning a little at the unusual question.

"But another pair of agents went in about a half hour ago." the guard stated, starting to sense something was wrong.

"Then-" Scully began, but Mulder cut her off.

"They must have sent another team of agents and we just haven't been informed yet."

"Ok then, good luck." The guard said glad the matter had been cleared up.

"Mulder, why did you stop me? You know they would never send anyone else to investigate. They barely let us take the case."

"Maybe they know more than we do. They could tell us something. If I let you involve the guard, they would have been taken straight to jail and we wouldn't get a chance to ask them a few questions." Mulder said.

"Fine. Let's find these fake agents and deal with them before we start looking for information though."

Suddenly, Scully caught a glimpse of a tall man with brown hair.

"Come on Mulder; let's go get some information from them." Scully said.

They began walking hurriedly toward the man. When they got to the man, they found him and his companion looking at something.

"Right, why don't we all walk over to that bench over there and you all can explain why you are here impersonating FBI agents." Mulder said.

"What gives you the authority to claim are fake agents?" Dean demanded.

"We are real FBI agents, that's what." Scully said.

They all walked over to the bench that Mulder had suggested and sat down.

"Now, care to explain to us why you are here?" Mulder said.

"Why are you here? The government doesn't care about monsters unless they attack somewhere major." Dean asked.

"We work for the FBI, but we take dealing with unexplained phenomena. We specifically requested this case. I'm Agent Dana Scully and this is Agent Mulder."

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. We hunt monsters."

"Have you found out anything about these monsters?" Mulder asked.

"Only that the most sightings have been right around The Avengers tower." Dean answered, still a bit wary of these people.

"Let's head there and see what we can find out." Mulder said.

So they all got into their cars and drove to the Avengers tower to investigate.

* * *

**New Chapter. It's even on time. **

**So this is kinda the first interaction between two different groups that we see, though I promise there is lots more coming. Its simple, but it is leading up to something bigger. **

**So I know that at the moment their are a lot of characters in a lot of different places so I'm going to put a summary here. **

**Sam, Dean, Mulder, and Scully = en route to Avengers Tower**

**River, Captain Jack Harkness, Martha, Donna, Clara, Rory, Amy = Central Park, present day. **

**Sherlock, John = On a plane to New York**

**The Avengers = Location Unknown**

**The Wolverine = Unknown**

**That's all the people in it for sure. There could be others though. **

**I want to know what you all think of the story so far, so just leave me a review. **

**There is definitely going to be a sequel to this, with a few character changes. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so when I put in that summary at the end of the last chapter I forgot several groups. I'm so sorry about that. So here is an updated summary:**

**Sam, Dean, Mulder, and Scully = en route to Avengers Tower**

**River, Captain Jack Harkness, Martha, Donna, Clara, Rory, Amy = Central Park, present day.**

**Sherlock, John = On a plane to New York**

**The Avengers = The Avengers Tower**

**The Wolverine = Unknown**

**The Doctor and Rose = Unknown**

**Kirk, Spock, and Uhura = Unknown**

**Harry Potter, Hermione, Luna, Neville =Unknown**

**That's better. **

**Set after The Avengers.**

* * *

"Friend Tony, I have news." Thor boomed, waking up Tony Stark.

"Thor, it's six in the morning. Can't it wait until noon?"

"I apologize, Man of Iron, but it cannot. Loki has escaped from the Asgardian prison he was in."

"That son of a bitch!" Tony was dressed and in the kitchen in two minutes.

"Jarvis, get everyone up. Make sure they are in the kitchen in five minutes." Tony said. "Dummy, make six cups of coffee."

Seven minutes later, everyone was in the kitchen nursing cups of coffee. Bruce stood by the stove mixing up pancake batter.

"Hello Thor." Bruce said. He was the only one that had noticed Thor, who was standing next to leaning against the fridge, eating a pop tart.

"Hello, friend Banner."

"Tony, why did you have your AI wake us up at this ungodly hour and make us all come to the kitchen?" Natasha asked from her position next to Clint on the counter. She was leaning against Clint's shoulder and sipping her coffee.

"Thor brought news. Loki has escaped from Asgard." Tony said.

This brought a variety of reactions from the Avengers. Clint and Natasha reached for their weapons, Steve clenched his fists, and a hint of green entered Bruce's eyes.

Just then, Jarvis spoke. "Sir, there is someone ringing the doorbell."

"Tell them to go away." Tony replied, waving his hand in a dismissive manner and almost knocking over the coffee maker.

"I'm sorry sir; they overrode security and entered the tower." Jarvis said.

"Jarvis let them come up. We'll deal with them when they get here." Steve said. He stopped leaning against the counter and moved towards the door to meet the intruders

Several minutes later, the intruders arrived in the kitchen of the Avengers tower.

* * *

**Well, it was a little short, so I'm going to upload a second chapter today. **


	8. Chapter 8

Mulder, Scully, and the Winchesters arranged themselves closely together in the spacious kitchen of the Avengers tower. Scully and Dean stood in the doorway and they looked pretty calm, though their hands rested on their weapons.

"Well, before we do anything, we need some introductions." Tony said, ignoring the subtle level of tension in the room.

"I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam."

"I'm Agent Dana Scully and this is Agent Mulder. We work for the FBI."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Tony Stark, Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. This is Capsicle, Legolas, Shakespeare, Hulky, and Natasha." Tony said, pointing at everyone in turn.

"Are those your real names?" Scully asked.

"No, ma'am. Those are Tony's nicknames for us. I'm Captain Steve Rogers."

"Clint Barton."

"Natasha Romanoff"

"Bruce Banner"

"Man of Iron, I don't understand. Why did you call me Shakespeare? Is he not a mortal playwright?" Thor said, very confused.

"You sound like you are from one of his plays." Tony said, before he began laughing.

"Oh." Thor said, still a bit lost.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Sam said.

"I am Thor Odinson." Thor then reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed a pack of raspberry pop tarts, which he began munching on.

"Now why don't you explain why you are here?" Tony said.

"We're here because we are investigating monster sightings. They are hunting the monsters; we are trying to solve our case. The most 'monsters' have been sighted within a two mile radius of the Avengers tower, so we came here to investigate." Scully said.

"What do the monsters look like?" Captain Rogers asked.

"They are big and kind of a greyish blue color with red eyes." Sam said.

Thor growled. "These creatures you describe are frost giants. Loki must be calling them here."

"You all said you were hunters of supernatural beings. You can stay in one of the guest rooms. Jarvis please show them to the guest rooms and let them pick rooms to stay in."

The Winchesters, Mulder, and Scully were lead off to the guest rooms by the AI. Tony and Bruce went down to the labs to work on Tony's new suit, each grabbing a stack of pancakes on the way. Clint and Natasha went to the shooting range to do target practice, and Steve tagged along to hit a punching bag. Thor had nothing to do, so he pulled out a little stuffed horse Loki had given him when they were younger and wondered why everything had gone wrong.

* * *

**Two Chapters in one day. (Mainly cause the first was really short and I screwed up the summary in chapter 6.) **

**Hope you enjoyed. **

**The web is closing, everyone comes together.**

**More Doctor Who in the next chapter. **

**I know its kinda a slow start, but there is definitely action coming in the near(ish) future. **

**Review if you like, tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, thank you so much to everyone following this story. This story has 10 people following it, which makes me so happy.**

**Now, You might have noticed that this story has a new cover image. I made that a few days ago, because I thought their should be something other than just Sherlock on a white background.**

**Now to the story.**

* * *

The tension was almost visible around the picnic table as everyone waited for River to start explaining things. Martha kept drumming the same four beat rhythm over and over, while Clara looked slightly doubtful about something on her phone. Amy and Rory were holding hands as they waited to hear why everyone was gathered. Jack looked perfectly relaxed as he sat on the bench and snuck glances at Clara from time to time. Donna noticed and was looking at Jack, trying to get him to stop, when River spoke.

"There will be a time, a time that is fast approaching, when the world will be in danger from the combined forces of many evils. When this time comes, a group of people must gather to fight the threat. They are making their way here now, though they don't know yet that they will be a part of the team. Our job is to get the Doctor here. After that, we will be a part of the team to defend the Earth. We will be joined by many others and we have to work together." She paused. "There is one other thing. Jack is the only one that will know the Doctor."

Jack knew what this meant, but everyone else's faces (except River's) showed confusion. They were here because they were the Doctor's friends, but they wouldn't know the Doctor.

"I'll explain" Jack said. "The Doctor can regenerate, as some of you know. The regeneration we will be meeting is the 9th regeneration. None of you knew him during his 9th regeneration. I'm the only one."

A wind started to blow through the trees and Clara shivered. Donna raised her voice to be heard over the wind as she voiced a question that had bothered her since she saw who was there.

"Where's Rose?"

"She is traveling with the Doctor." River said.

Clara glanced at her phone, and then faced Jack.

"Okay, I looked you up on the Internet to see what I could find out about you. The only record of a Captain Jack Harkness is a World War II soldier who was declared MIA in 1944, shortly after Captain Steve Rogers was presumed dead when he landed his plane in the water. So who are you and why can't I find any record of you."

"You did find record of me. That is me. I'm actually from the future, but I spent a while in the 1940's. Then I met Rose and the Doctor and traveled with them for a while."

"Well I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised after River showed up in my bedroom without knocking or going through the front door." Clara said. "So let me get this straight. We have Martha Smith, who worked for Unit and currently works for Torchwood. Then we have Donna Noble who worked for H.C. Clements for a while and is the best temp in Chiswick. We have Captain Jack Harkness, who is from the future, but spent time in World War II. We also have Amy Pond, a novelist and former model and her husband Rory. Then there is River, who I can't figure anything out about."

Everyone looked slightly impressed at the summary, especially coming from Clara, who didn't look like someone who spent much time online.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have to build a thing to pull the Doctor to this place and time. The best place to build it is on top of that tower, as it will have the best signal there." River stated, pointing at the Avengers tower. Everyone got up from the table and prepared to go to the tower. Martha grabbed her bag from under the table, and then went to stand next to Clara.

"Let's use the vortex manipulators to get there. It will be faster and we can 'fast forward' so it's dark when we arrive. I'll take Donna, Amy and Rory, River, and you can take Martha and Clara." Jack suggested, in a very captain-ish manner.

He grabbed Donna and Rory's hands and places the on his manipulator, then grabbed Amy's hand and placed it on top of the other two's hands. Jack adjusted a knob on his manipulator and they disappeared.

Martha and Clara place their hands on River's vortex manipulator and the three of them vanished.

* * *

**Well, another chapter. **

**Quick, there's a review floating in your mind. Put it in the white box at the bottom.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Set** **about a week after the battle for Hogwarts. **

* * *

"Harry, we should go on a trip. You need to get away from here for a while. Just go pack an overnight bag and meet me down here in thirty minutes." Luna said.

"Alright." Harry said. He went to the Room of Requirements to pack a bag while Luna went in search of Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm taking Harry on a trip and I want you and Neville to come with us. Harry is blaming himself for everything that happened here. I'm hoping that by getting away from here for a little while he'll stop blaming himself as much." Luna said.

"That's a good idea, Luna. What should I bring?" Hermione said, already thinking about what they might need for a holiday.

"Pack an overnight bag and meet me at the gates to Hogsmeade in twenty minutes. I'll go find Neville."

Luna found Neville in Greenhouse 3, working on a plant.

"Neville, I'm taking Harry on a holiday, and I want you and Hermione to come with me." She said.

Neville looked up from his work. "Hi Luna, I didn't hear you come in. Where were you thinking of going?"

"Middle Earth." Luna replied.

"I'll come."

"Just pack a bag and meet me at the gates to Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes." Luna said.

Neville put away his gardening supplies and left the greenhouse, locking the door behind him. He and Luna started walking back to the castle together.

"How are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Probably as well as can be expected after all that's happened. I wanted to leave, but I felt like I needed to stay and help get things cleaned up. A holiday would be good for all of us, especially Harry." Neville replied.

Luna met Harry in the Entrance hall and together they walked to the gates that lead to Hogsmeade. About two minutes later Neville showed up.

"Where's Hermione?" Neville asked

Just then, Hermione walked up.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to pack a couple books to take with me." Hermione said.

"Let's just get going. We are going to _apparate_ from Hogsmeade." Luna said.

The four of them walked into Hogsmeade. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and Neville grabbed Luna's and they twisted into darkness.

They apparate to the edge of the Mirkwood forest. There was an elf hidden in the trees that watched unseen as the travelers appeared out of thin air and looked around. Suddenly, the elf dropped out of the tree and confronted them.

"Who are you and why are on the edges of the Mirkwood." The elf asked.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, and these are Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter." Luna said, pointing to each of them in turn. "We're wizards from Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who are you?"

"I am Legolas Greenhead, an elf of the Mirkwood."

"Can we visit the Mirkwood?" Hermione asked. "I've read all about it."

"Sorry, no one is allowed to visit the Mirkwood at the moment. However, I would be willing to show you some of the other places in Middle Earth." Legolas replied.

"Can we visit the Shire? They have some really rare plants that I would love to see." Neville asked.

"That is a good first place to go. Shall we use your magic to get there?"

"Sure, Legolas grab hold of Hermione's hand. Neville and Luna clasped hands, while Harry and Legolas grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand.

Hermione began to count down so Legolas would know when they would disapparate.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

They turned into the compressing darkness.

* * *

**The LoTR parts are set after the Hobbit. **

**I see a review, floating right there. Right over your shoulder, see. You should grab it and put it in that little white box down at the bottom. **

**As for other stories, I'm working on a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover and a Sherlock story about John discovering the 'I Believe in Sherlock' stuff. They might get posted sometime in September, depending on how quickly I get the first couple chapters written. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, This is set after Star Trek (2009) but before Star Trek into Darkness.**

* * *

Captain James T. Kirk was on the bridge of the USS Enterprise, sitting is the captain's chair and eating an apple. The Enterprise had launched from Star Fleet HQ on her new mission about two hours ago, and they were currently going toward the outer reaches of explored space.

"Captain, it appears that something has just appeared in the med bay." Sulu said.

"What do you mean something? What is it?" Captain Kirk demanded.

"It appears to be a blue police box."

Captain Kirk stood up and left the room at a run, heading for the med bay.

* * *

"Doctor where are we going?" Rose asked.

"Earth. 52nd century. I want to show you Star Fleet. They explore space and work peacefully with most alien species that they encounter. Although, they don't really encounter even close to all the different species there are."

The Tardis stopped moving and the Doctor offered Rose his arm. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of phasers pointed at him.

"Come out of the box slowly." Captain Kirk said.

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis and Rose followed, pulling the door shut behind her. The Doctor slipped his sonic screwdriver into his hand and locked the door, before tucking his screwdriver into jacket pocket.

Rose chuckled. "I thought you said they worked peacefully with alien species. Pointing weapons at us doesn't seem peaceful."

"Please explain who you are and how you came to be on our ship." Spock said, coming up behind Kirk.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler."

"Doctor Who?" Uhura asked.

"Just the Doctor."

"Okay Doctor, what are you doing on this ship?" Kirk demanded.

"We were traveling to Star Fleet Headquarters in my ship. It appears we missed our destination. You said we were on a ship?"

"Yes, this is the USS Enterprise, my ship."

"Why don't we sit down somewhere and I'll try to explain." The Doctor said.

The Doctor and Rose followed Kirk, Spock and Uhura to one of the empty rooms in the med bay. Kirk and Spock sat down in chairs, while the Doctor and Rose sat together on the bed with their hands intertwined and Uhura stood behind Kirk's chair.

"So who are you all?" Rose asked.

"I'm Captain James T. Kirk. This is Mister Spock and that's Uhura. Now, where are you from and how did you get here?"

"I'm from Earth." Rose said.

"I'm a nine hundred year old Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. I am the last Time Lord, and my planet was destroyed in the Last Great Time War."

As the Doctor said this Spock smiled sadly. Rose noticed, and made a mental note to ask him about it later.

The Doctor continued speaking. "We arrived in my Tardis."

"What's a Tardis?" Kirk asked, frustrated that he had been talking to this Doctor for fifteen minutes and still knew almost nothing about him.

"Why don't you step inside and I'll show you."

The Doctor and Rose stood up and walked over to the Tardis. The Doctor placed a key in the lock and pushed open the door to allow Rose to go inside. He followed, beckoning for Kirk and his crew to do the same. Kirk decided to follow and gestured for Spock and Uhura to come with him.

"Doctor, it's a little box. How are we all supposed to fit?" Uhura asked.

Rose's voice echoed out from somewhere inside. "Trust me, we'll fit easily."

Kirk pushed open the doors and entered, followed closely by Spock and Uhura.

"It's -" Kirk began, only to be interrupted by Spock.

"It is smaller on the outside."

"Well that's new. Anyway, want to go on a trip." The Doctor said.

"Yes Doctor that would be pleasant." Spock said, curious to learn more about the strange blue box and its owner.

The Doctor flipped a few levers and turned a knob or two, while Rose held down a button. Suddenly a whooshing noise was heard throughout the control room and they were moving.

"Hang on; we're going to London, Earth, 2012 for the Olympics!" The Doctor shouted as the Tardis shook. Finally the Tardis stopped moving and the Doctor walked to the doors.

"The 2012 Olympics are taking place in London. The first event is in four hours and we have tickets. Well, we can get tickets." The Doctor said. Then he pushed open the doors.

* * *

**And so the plot thickens. **

**I think everyone will meet in about four chapters. And then, well, you'll see. **

**Quick, grab the flying review over your head. Put it in the little white box at the bottom of the screen so it doesn't fly away again. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor's companions appeared on the top of the Avengers tower just as night fell.

"We traveled forward in time a little so we could work while it was dark and most people would be asleep." River said. "Now, what we need to build is a machine that will send a message to the Tardis telling her that the world is in danger and we need the Doctor's help." Jack laid a blueprint on the ground and River placed a knife in each corner to hold it down. "Donna, you and Clara work on programming it. Amy, Rory, you can work with River on building the machine itself. Martha, you and I will work on building the base."

They all went about their assigned jobs, Clara and Donna sitting on the side to begin programming, while everyone else started building in the center of the platform.

* * *

"Sir." Jarvis said. "There are people on your landing pad. They appear to be building something."

"Why is everyone breaking into my tower today?" Tony said as he snapped a bracelet onto each wrist.

"Anyone else want to come? How about you Capsicle."

"Sure thing, Stark." Steve grabbed his shield and together, they walked outside to Stark's landing pad.

"Hey, Captain, you want to grab that big piece and put it here." Martha said, not noticing the arrival of Steve and Tony.

"Ma'am are you talking to me?" Steve said.

Martha turned around. "I was talking to Jack. Who are you?"

_"Captain Jack. No." _Steve thought _"It's not possible. It couldn't be the same one. That Captain Jack had been alive in World War II and there are no older people on the landing pad." _

"I'm Captain Steve Rogers."

As he said this, Jack turned around.

"Steve Rogers."

Steve just stared. It was the same face and the same voice that Steve had known all those years ago.

Steve walked up to Captain Jack and suddenly they were hugging.

"How are you here? And how is it that seventy years passed and you look the same as you did during the war?" Steve asked when he released Jack.

"Well, it's a very long story and not completely mine to tell. Great, I'm starting to sound like River. Anyway, I will explain soon enough, but can you make the other guy back off." Jack replied, noticing Tony was growing mad while he waited on the sides for Cap to stop catching up with Jack.

Steve walked back to Tony.

"Stark, cool it. I can guarantee that the brown haired man is not a threat. And I trust him, so if he says that the others are not a threat I'll believe him."

Tony stared at Steve. "Do you know him?"

"That's Captain Jack Harkness. We fought in the war together."

"Well then bring them inside. We'll have some drinks and introduce them to the rest of the team."

Tony went into the living room. Steve motioned for Jack to get his friends and come inside too, before going inside himself.

Jack, River, Amy, Rory, Donna, Clara, and Martha all followed the blond inside. They found themselves in a spacious, hi-tech living room with several couches and a large flat screen TV on one side and a bar on the other.

"Hey everyone. Get up here. There are some people you ought to meet. You should come too, Winchesters, since they may be hanging around awhile." Tony said over the speakers, before putting on some music.

The Doctor's companions settled down on one of the couches, River perching on the armrest, while Jack leaned against the back, watching the elevator. Suddenly, the music changed.

_This is a world of dreams and reverie _

_Where I felt the stars explode around me _

_A grass blade flashed with a gleam as it slashed open a moonbeam_

_And I stared back breathlessly_

_As mountains of fruit tumbled out I barely had the chance to shout _

_Oh strawberry avalanche, crash over me_

Out of the corner of his eye, Rory saw Clara hand Martha's phone back to her and smirk.

"Jarvis, why did you change the music?" Tony shouted from the bar.

"I'm sorry sir, my system was hacked into."

Then the elevator doors opened and Sam, Dean, Bruce and Natasha walked out, while Clint appeared from an air vent above the bar.

"Where's Thor-." Steve began asking, right as a loud bang was heard coming from the landing pad.

Thor walked in through the sliding doors, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Stark, why have you summoned us here? It's the middle of the night."

"Why don't you ask the people who were on my launch pad in the middle of the night?" Tony replied.

Steve intervened before any fighting broke out. "This is my good friend Captain Jack Harkness and his companions. Jack and I met in the army."

* * *

**The song I used is _Strawberry Avalanche _by Owl City.**

**Well, here are more people meeting each other. I think the villains will get introduced soon. **

**Please, stick a review down in that little white box. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a flashback to the first time Captain Steve Rogers and Captain Jack Harkness. **

* * *

_Captain Steve Rogers bust open the door of the cell containing captured soldiers. Among these soldiers was Captain Jack Harkness._**  
**

_"Grab any weapons you can find and head for the trees!" Captain Rogers shouted._

_Captain Jack ran toward the front of the group where Captain Rogers was. When he drew level with Captain Rogers, he offered his hand._

_"Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you."_

_Captain Rogers laughed. "I suppose it's nice to meet you to. I am in the middle of rescuing these people though, so it may not be the time for proper introductions."_

_"Yeah, I'm actually one of the people you are rescuing."_

_Captain Rogers stared. Captain Jack was fit, without any cuts or bruises. He was wearing an army trench coat in perfect condition and generally looked like he like he was a high ranking officer, not a prisoner. Gunshots echoed, and Captain Rogers decided to ignore it and focus on getting out alive._

_"Grab a gun Jack. We'll have to clear a path to the woods."_

_Jack reached into the folds of his trench coat and pulled out a banana._

_"Doctor!" Jack shouted._

_He then reached into his coat again, but this time he pulled out a Hydra gun* and a knife. He strapped the knife into a sheath on his arm, before grabbing the gun in both hands._

_"You lead, I'll cover you!" Jack shouted, turning so he stood back to back with Captain Rogers._

_Together, they made their way through the enemy ranks. Captain Rogers using his shield to knock the enemy down, while Captain Jack Harkness covered the rear and encouraged other prisoners to follow them. Together they made their way out of the Hydra camp, and started the long trek back to their own camp._

* * *

**School is starting soon, so I won't be updating as frequently. Hopefully, I should still be able to update frequently though. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock and John arrived in New York late the next day. They went straight to their hotel, where John went to sleep while Sherlock delved into his mind palace.

* * *

"Come on John. We have a case!" John was woken by Sherlock shouting from the other room. He pulled on some clothes and headed into the main room to find a cup of tea waiting for him on the table.

"Thanks Sherlock." John took a sip of his tea and put a bagel in the toaster before continuing. "So where are we going to start investigating?"

"We are going make our way toward the Avengers tower, where the sightings seem to be spreading outward from, using mostly backstreets."

"Sightings?"

"Monster sightings, John. I want to find what is creating the 'monsters'."

Sherlock finished tying his scarf as he stepped out the door of the hotel, John following behind him. Together, they strolled through the streets, fingers intertwined, until they reached the back alleys. Then John let go of Sherlock's hand and rested his hand on his gun instead.

"I don't like this Sherlock. Something feels wrong."

The feeling of wrongness continued for several blocks until they reached a particularly dark alley. Sherlock turned down it without hesitation, but John only reluctantly followed to keep Sherlock safe.

As they continued down the dark alley, Sherlock and John moved a little closer together, and John drew his gun.

"Not many people venture down dark alleys in foreign cities." A voice said from the shadows.

John raised his gun. "Who are you and how do you know we aren't from here?"

"I'm Logan. I know you're foreigners because you were on the same plane as me, coming from England, and speak with British accents." He said, stepping out of the shadows.

"How-" John began, but Sherlock cut him off.

"Obviously he is a soldier of some sort; going by the way he notes possible threats and his stance. Used to fighting solo, with his hands and occasionally a sword. Is considered a ronin by some and has contacts in Japan. He travels often, but he never stays long in any place and he doesn't call any place home."

"How did you know all that?" Logan said.

John spoke up before Sherlock could say something, most likely rude. "I'm John Watson and that is Sherlock Holmes, the only consulting detective in the world. And he didn't know, he noticed, according to him. Did he get anything wrong?"

"I don't exactly fight with my hands. It's easier to show you, but you have to promise not to scream or run away." Logan said, hesitantly.

Sherlock said, "Yes, alright" as John nodded. Without further warning, claws sprung out of Logan's knuckles.

"Well, that's not really what I was expecting." John said.

"That isn't the response I normally get."

"Last year we watched on the telly as a man turned into a giant, green rage monster and another man called lightning out of the sky. So it really doesn't surprise me that there are others like them." John said.

Sherlock had remained quiet throughout this. "Are you looking for the 'monsters' too?"

"Yes." Logan replied, his fingers brushing the handle of the Japanese sword on his back.

"Why don't you come with us? We were heading towards the Avengers tower, since that's where the sightings seem to be spreading out from." John said

"How did you find out about the monsters? All of the sightings are in New York." Logan said.

"Sherlock gets bored easily. He was probably on the Internet and saw an article about the monster sightings. All I know for certain is that he thinks they're some type of illusion or trick."

"They're not illusions. I fought one and it was very definitely real."

Suddenly, a crash echoed around the alley and John and Logan turned to see a creature with greyish blue skin and red eyes come running down the alley. Quickly, they both stepped in front of Sherlock, John drawing his gun and Logan unsheathing his claws.

John fired a shot at the monster, but it bounced right off. Then, Logan ran and pushed of the wall to jump across the monster's path. He swiped his claws across the monster's neck and sliced its head off, before landing on his feet next to John. The monster's head fell on the ground at Logan's feet, where it melted into a puddle of water.

"Apparently, these monsters are made of some sort of extremely hard materials and melt when they are killed." Sherlock stated calmly, lacing his fingers through John's.

"Let's just keep going towards the Avengers tower. We can figure out a better plan of action once we get there." Logan said.

They began walking toward the Avengers Tower, skirting the pile of slush that had been the monster.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Logan asked.

"We're not a couple!" John exclaimed.

"Sorry, I thought you were."

"John's been very protective since I came back, that's all." Sherlock assured Logan calmly.

"You'll have to tell me the story later."

* * *

**For Logan (The Wolverine, if you didn't know), this is set about a week after the bonus scene. **

**I think almost everyone has been introduced, except for the villains and one character who is getting introduced a bit later than everyone else. **

**I have a poll on my profile at the moment regarding updates, so go check that out. **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Reviews always make me smile and encourage me to write a little more. **


	15. Chapter 15

"It needs to be smaller!" Tony argued. He was facing River and they were fighting over the machine.

"Stark, news flash, just because your medieval warrior smashed our machine with his hammer doesn't give you the right to change our plans for it." River said.

"But small gadgets are the best. It should look more like this." Tony exclaimed, pulling out a small device about the size and shape of garage door opener.

"Wait, you made a smaller version. How?"

"I looked at your plans last night, and then Bruce and I made a miniature version of it. It wasn't hard."

"Does it work?"

"It should. But you can just test it out if you want." He tossed the device to Rory.

"Go ahead and push the button Rory." River said. Rory pushed the button.

The Doctor looked around and saw a group of people sitting and standing around a spacious living room.

"Jeez River, you could have told me that he traveled in a police box." A dark haired man complained from his seat on the bar.

"Sorry, I seem to be in the wrong place. I'll just pop off then." the Doctor said. He turned back to the Tardis, only to see a woman with frizzy hair slip inside and lock the doors behind her. Then the Tardis dematerialized.

"What year is this?" The Doctor asked.

"2013. You're at the Avengers Tower, New York City." Captain Jack said.

"Who are you?"

"A friend. We'll do better introductions in a minute."

Suddenly, a woman with red hair walked up to the Doctor and slapped him.

"Who are you and what did you do with the Doctor?" she asked.

"He is the Doctor." Rose said, confused.

"Donna, River said we wouldn't know him." A woman with dark hair said.

"Hey, guys, why don't you all grab seats around here and we'll do some proper introductions!" A man with dark hair shouted from his seat on top of the bar. The Doctor and Rose took seats at the table along with a pair of muscular blond men, one with very long hair, a girl with raven hair, and a man with curly dark brown hair. The woman with the curly blond hair returned and stood next to the man in the plaid shirt that was leaning against the wall. The man with blond hair spoke up. "Let's go ahead and do some introductions. How about we all say our names and one fact about ourselves. My name is Captain Steve Rogers, I am friends with Captain Jack Harkness and I was frozen in ice for 70 years." "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I was born in the 51st century and I served in WWII for the last year and a half of the war." Just as the girl with the raven hair was about to speak, five people appeared in the middle of the room, right where the Tardis had stood.

"I don't think this is the Shire." Neville said. Luna looked around and saw a bunch of people looking at her and her friends.

"Just take a seat, we are doing some introductions." the man sitting on the bar said. The girl with the raven hair started to speak again when the elevator dinged.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is here. He has a few guests with him." Jarvis said. Agent Coulson stepped out of the elevator, followed by Sherlock, John and Logan.

"Everyone, just take a seat we'll do introductions and then maybe we will get to some explanations. Just say your name and one fact about yourself. I'm Captain Steve Rogers, I'm friends with Captain Jack Harkness and I was frozen in ice for 70 years. "

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, I was born in the 51st century and I served in WWII for the last year and a half of the war."

"Finally! Okay, I'm Clara Oswald, and I have a lot of computer-y stuff in my head."

"I'm Donna Noble, and I'm the best temp in Chiswick."

"I'm Amy Pond and I waited fourteen years for a man who promised he would be back in five minutes."

"I'm Rory Williams and waited outside a box for two thousand years to be with Amy."

"Well, it's kinda hard to top that, but I'm Martha Jones and I work for Torchwood."

"I'm River Song and I can fly the Tardis."

"I'm the Doctor, I come from the planet Gallifrey and I am 900 years old."

"I'm Rose Tyler and I travel with the Doctor.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, the only consulting detective in the world."

"John Watson, blogger and former army doctor."

"Captain James T. Kirk, captain of the U.S.S Enterprise."

"Spock, first officer of the Enterprise."

"Uhura, fluent in all three dialects of Klingon."

"Logan. I'm kind of a ronin."

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner and I specialize on gamma radiation."

"Agent Phil Coulson of Shield."

"Clint Barton, archer."

"Natasha Romanoff, Tony's assistant."

"Hello, I am Thor of Asguard."

"I'm Sam. I'm a hunter."

"I'm Dean. I'm Sam's older brother and a hunter."

"I'm Agent Mulder. I work for the FBI."

"I'm Agent Scully. I also work for the FBI."

"Tony Stark, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"Now can we get some explanations?" Captain Rogers asked.

* * *

**Wow, it's been a little while since I updated. Sorry about that. I just went back to school, so I haven't had a ton of time to write. **

**This is probably a good point in the story to mention the fact that I did tone down several coughdeanandlogancough characters language. I just didn't feel like putting all that in. **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. **

**So, I kinda lied in my last author's note. There are actually three or four characters who will be introduced later, not including the villains.**

**I would absolutely love it if you review and told me what you thought of the story. **


	16. Chapter 16

The television turned on and two faces appeared on the screen.

"Fury, stop overriding my security." Tony complained as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Mycroft."

Just then a third face appeared on the screen.

"Sorry I'm late. I had some family matters to take care of. Hello Harry." Percy Weasley said.

"Hello."

"Hey, would someone like to explain what is going on here?" Dean asked.

"I'm Director Fury of Shield. The man to my right is the British government and the man to my left is Percy Weasley. He is the temporary Minister of Magic."

"For heaven's sakes, I occupy a minor position in the British government."

Scully looked around and saw that everyone else was paying close attention to the men on the screen.

"Mulder, could I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Mulder followed Scully to a room close to the kitchen and shut the door behind him.

"What's up?"

"Do you actually believe the load of crap they are all spewing? Superheroes and magic existing. And aliens who are centuries old and come from a non existent planet." Scully asked.

"They seemed pretty convinced."

"I think they are just a bunch of rich nerds. Except for maybe Sherlock and his friend. I'm not sure they believed it. The whole thing is probably some type of role play game they are part of, even the monsters. I'm going back to Washington and I'm going to write this up as a hoax."

Scully walked to the elevator and punched a the button for the first floor.

Mulder walked back into the living room.

"My partner and I have to get back to the FBI, since there isn't a case for us to solve anymore. But, I have to ask. Do you think there will be a fight?" Mulder asked, the last part addressing the people on the tv screen.

"Most certainly." Mycroft replied.

"Then you'll need more contacts in the government. I can make sure when the fight comes, the FBI will help keep people off the streets and out of danger. No offense, but out of you three, Director Fury is the only one with power in America and not that many people have heard of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Okay, we'll give you a call when we need you." Stark said.

Mulder stepped into the elevator and left.

"You should all tell each other who you really are, except for you River."

Suddenly, a blast shook the building and the television screen went blank.

"Jarvis, what was that?" Tony shouted, snapping a bracelet onto each wrist.

"An explosion occurred on a lower floor, sir."

Several people began shouting out orders.

"Everyone get as far away from the furniture as possible!" John shouted.

"Stark, you and I need to go down to the street and get people away from the tower. Try not to cause widespread panic." Steve directed.

Tony stepped out onto the landing pad and suited up.

"Doctor, now might be a really good time to get your box." Captain Jack said.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a hand floating in front of him. He reached out and pulled the cloak off to reveal Ron.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find us?" Harry asked.

"Well, you forgot your cloak and I thought you all might be in trouble. And the deluminator led me to you."

The Tardis appeared in the middle of the room just as Tony and Steve headed down to street level.

"Everyone get in the box." the Doctor said, Rose, Martha, Donna, Captain Jack, Amy, Rory, and River already piling inside.

"How will we all fit?" John asked.

"Now's not a good time to explain. Just get in the box."

John and Sherlock followed Kirk, Spock, and Uhura into the police box. After a few seconds Logan, Agent Coulson, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Thor, and Doctor Banner in.

"Now!" The Doctor shouted at the remaining people.

Quickly Harry, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, Sam, Dean, and Legolas entered the box.

The Doctor followed, pulling the door shut. He turned around to face a crowd of awestruck people.

"Doctor, this is a multi-dimensional space ship that travels through time as well." Sherlock said.

"Basically, but most people say it's bigger on the inside."

Sherlock ignored this comment and turned to Natasha.

"You're not actually Stark's assistant."

"How'd you know?"

"Your body language says you train strictly and often. You were observant of everyone in the room, but not tense, which again speaks of strict training. You have a dagger in a pouch sewn into your skirt, which is close fitting. You paid little attention to Stark's words and seemed unconcerned that he was entering a possibly dangerous situation. Unusual for an assistant. I would say you are a spy and occasionally an assassin, going by the catlike reflexes and balance."

"Sherlock, stop showing off." John said halfheartedly.

"I might as well finish." He turned toward the Doctor's companions. "You all know the Doctor, but not as he is now. Maybe you know him in the future. Several of you have had hard partings with him. Now River, your relationship with the Doctor is something more. You know how to fly the Tardis, for one thing. For another, you look at him like you are seeing him as a completely different person. There's quite a lot of sadness in your eyes when you look at him, hinting at a complicated relationship."

"Sherlock that's enough. Text your brother so he doesn't start worrying and bug me." John interrupted.

"I'll have to fix your phone so you can text him. Toss your phone over here." The Doctor said.

Sherlock tossed his phone to the Doctor, who soniced it for a moment before tossing it back.

Sherlock fired off a quick text to Mycroft.

"_We're all safe. Tell your friends from the conference too. -Sh._"

"Anyone who wants me to sonic their phone or other device so it has cell service and Wi-Fi leave your devices on the chair and I'll sonic them once we are in flight."

River opened the door for a moment.

"Stark, grab Captain Rogers and get in here."

Tony and Steve flew in a moment later.

"Now, everyone but Rose, The Doctor, and my group should go through that door and claim rooms for yourselves." River ordered, shutting the door.

As the Doctor and his companions started flying the Tardis, the rest of the people went off to find rooms, most dropping off electronic devices on the chair as they went past.

* * *

**Don't worry, Mulder and Scully aren't gone forever. And I just couldn't resist throwing in a big deduction from Sherlock. **

**I hope everyone seems in character. The 9th Doctor is kind of hard for me too write. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Honey, I'm home"

"Moriarty, lay off on the honey. We are all men, and we are business partners." The Master reprimanded.

"Do you think that the bombs killed them?" Loki asked from his seat in a beanbag chair.

"If we're lucky it killed them." Moriarty replied.

"Maybe some, but there are some among them that are immortals." The Master countered, sitting down and draping himself over the couch.

"Turn on the TV. It'll be all over the news." Moriarty suggested, in a very 'uh duh' fashion.

Loki picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on to CNN.

"_In the early hours of the evening, several blasts shook The Avengers tower. Captain America and Tony Stark's Iron Man were seen directing people away from the tower minutes after the blast, but no one has seen or heard from and of the other Avengers. Firemen have been trying to get into the tower for several hours, but to no avail. The tower has locked itself from the inside and no matter what rescue crews try, will not open nor break down. An old blue box was spotted falling from the tower, along with other debris and instruments, but it has vanished without a trace. Could this -" _

"They're gone. We should have known The Doctor would be there." The Master growled, shutting off the TV.

"Suppose we should introduce ourselves. After all, I'm sure there are some people who would love to know we are alive." Moriarty drawled.

He left the room and returned a moment later with a video camera and a tripod. Moriarty set the camera up facing the couch.

"Why don't we do a two way video chat? I for one would just love to see their reactions when the see who it is."

Loki got up and sat in front of the camera.

"Ready?"

* * *

**Sorry its been a little while since I posted. I have been swamped with work since I went back to school, so I haven't had time to write much. It's a kinda short chapter, but I have already started the next chapter and it will hopefully be longer. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

"Why don't we stay here for a few hours, until we figure out what's going on." River suggested.

They had landed the Tardis on a remote island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Sure, why not." The Doctor replied, beginning to sonic the various electronics.

Suddenly, the monitor flickered on and Loki appeared on the screen.

"Amy, go get Thor. Donna, you go get Sherlock. Rory, get Harry. River, go get Logan. Jack, go get Dean Winchester. And no flirting. Martha, find Legolas and bring him here. Clara, work with Rose to get this recording." The Doctor ordered, running about putting up shields and hiding the Tardis.

Quickly, everyone dashed off to do their separate jobs. Within two minutes they were all back in the console room, with the people they had been sent to find.

"Everyone, take a look at the monitor." The Doctor ordered.

"Is this thing on?" Loki asked.

"Yes, now scoot over." The Master replied. As he came on screen, Martha and Donna gasped and even Jack looked worried.

"Well this is quite a turnout. But where's the Doctor?"

"Doctor Who?" Clara asked.

"Just the Doctor. Now where is he?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, I'm too early. What a shame. It would be better if you were afraid." the Master said.

"You're someone from his future. An enemy, or perhaps you knew each other before you were enemies. Either way, you want to get entertainment out of this job and it would be more fun if your enemy knew who you were and feared you. You have one other partner, who is behind the camera. You're the brains, Loki provides the army, the other partner has the connections." Sherlock deduced, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Oh, very good Sherlock." Moriarty said, coming onscreen.

"So, you're not dead then."

"I was. But like you said, I have connections. And besides, Hell was boring."

"Enough Jim. We are on a schedule." the Master reprimanded him.

"You all are beneath us." Loki began.

"Well, bye. Moriarty, why don't you introduce us to your friend Crowley." The Master said, cutting Loki off.

The screen went blank.

"Does any of that mean anything to you?" The Doctor asked.

"The Master was the leader of the group." Captain Jack said.

"Moriarty was the cameraman." Sherlock stated, leaning against one of the pillars.

"The person they were talking about, Crowley, he's the king of Hell. And a demon." Dean said.

"What do they want with him?" Captain Kirk asked.

Sam walked into the control room followed by Agent Coulson.

"They're probably making a demon deal. Or at least some sort of deal."

"We need a response team. And we should really split up, there are too many of us to be efficient." Agent Coulson said.

"Alright. But first, you should probably get anti-possession tattoos." Sam said.

* * *

**Tada. New chapter. **

_**IMPORTANT!**_

**This story is going on hiatus until Halloween. I am a bit swamped with schoolwork at the moment, so I don't have enough time to write and edit chapters. **

**I promise I am not abandoning the story and it will resume on Halloween (or the day after). **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
